Existing parallel-sequential turbocharger architectures rely on one or more downstream exhaust valves (i.e., bypass valves) to direct exhaust and selectively operate one or two turbochargers. Systems based on existing architectures lack flexibility and an ability to respond to a variety of operational conditions. Further, such systems can require bypass valves and can introduce exhaust leakage issues. To overcome such issues, various exemplary methods, devices, systems, etc., are described herein that move control upstream, in association with a cylinder head or cylinder heads.